


Plaything

by TiedToaDream



Series: If This is Death then I Want to Die [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Oral Sex, Plugs, Riverdale Kink Week, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedToaDream/pseuds/TiedToaDream
Summary: Jughead helps Betty relax when studying for finals.Day 6 of Riverdale Kink Week: Toys!





	1. Chapter 1

“Betty, come here for a minute.” Jughead called from the doorway of the bedroom in their shared apartment. It was finals week of their first semester of college and the stress levels had been rising at exponential rates.

“I’ve got to study.” She replied, not looking up from her notes. “My last final is tomorrow and I can’t score anything less than a 97%”

“I think we both know you’re going to ace it.” He teased, reluctantly taking a seat beside her on the couch.

“I can’t take any chances at this point. I have to keep my GPA if I want to keep my scholarship.” She reminded him. She had been lucky enough to get a full ride scholarship with a small living expenses stipend which helped pay for their apartment.

“Betts, you know you know this material like you wrote it yourself. Take a break with me, just for an hour or so, then you can get back to work. You don’t need to stress yourself out with it for so long at a time.”

“You’re right,” She sighed, dropping the stack of papers onto the coffee table. “I just can’t let myself fail at this.”

“You’re not going to fail.” Jughead assured her, kissing her on the cheek. “You’re amazing.”

“How did your finals go?”

“I’m not worried.” He assured her, although not as much was riding on his grades. He looked at the papers and books scattered across the coffee table. “Lets get away from all of this.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Meet me in the bedroom?” He asked carefully.

“Jughead Jones, are you propositioning me?” She teased, gently biting at her bottom lip the way she knew drew him crazy.

“If you’re up for a little bit of play.”

“Tell me what to do.” She demanded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Take all of your clothes off and lay in the center of the bed with your arms spread into a T.”

“Yes sir,” She replied, carefully unbuttoning her blouse. She stood in the middle of the floor and slowly, methodically, removed her clothes until only her light pink lace panties were left. She slipped her thumbs under the edges and pushed them down over her bottom as Jughead watched. He came up behind her and gently pulled her hair from it’s hair tie.

“Do I need my safe words today?” She asked as she positioned herself on the bed.

“You probably won’t, but you always have your safe words.” He assured her, discarding his own shirt in a pile on the floor. “It doesn’t matter what we’re doing. You can always use your safe words.”

“I love you Juggy.”

“I love you.” He said, a mischievous smile on his face. “Can you keep your eyes closed or do I need to blindfold you?”

“I can keep them shut.” She assured him, her eyelids fluttering shut.

“I thought we could try something new today.”

“Okay,”

“We’ve talked about it before but I wanted to surprise you with it. Is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“Just let me know if you’re uncomfortable or use your words.”

“Yes sir.” The way she said it sent a surge of want through him.

Jughead climbed over her on the bed, pulling a small purple bullet vibrator from the bedside table. He had picked it up without her knowledge, along with a couple of other surprises. It emitted a low hum as he turned it on it’s lowest setting.

“So beautiful,” He mused as he drew a small circle around her nipple with the vibrator. The faintest red creeping across her chest. “Do you like it?”

“Yes.” She replied breathily.

He traced circles with the little vibe on each breast until Betty was squirming below him, undeniably turned on. He tossed the vibe aside and pulled a little wooden box from the drawer.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” He ordered, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He flipped open the box and pulled out a set of nipple clamps.

A short gasp left Betty’s lips as he fastened the first one to her, tightening it just enough to make her really feel it.

“Fuck Juggy,” It was nearly a moan.

“Is it okay?” He asked as he gave her other nipple the same treatment.

“Yes.” She nodded fervently.

Jughead picked up the vibe and flipped it back on to the highest setting and pressed it hard against her nipple. Her back arched as her fingers dug into the bed.

“So turned on and we’ve barely even started.” He mused, pressing a kiss to the center of her forehead. He trailed the vibrator down her body down to her entrance. He lingered there, running the vibe over her outer folds with only the gentlest pressure to tease her.

“Are you up for another surprise?” He asked, allowing the vibe to slip ever so slightly between her folds, feeling exactly how wet she really was.

“Yes.”

“We tried this before, when we were kids.” He warned, pulling a small black bag from the drawer along with a small tube of lube. “But we had to stop. I don’t want you to be scared, okay? I’m not going as far this time.”

“Okay.” She replied, obviously a little confused.

“Pull your knees up to your chest for me, okay? You can stop me at any point.”

He pulled a long thin black plug from the bag, adorned with a little gem on the end. He coated it thoroughly in the lube and gently pressed it against her asshole. He applied the gentlest bit of pressure, not going in, just testing.

“Is this okay?”

“I’m green.” She assured him, taking a deep breath.

He slid the plug into her about a third of the way then pulled back before pushing it back in just a bit farther. He worked it into her slowly, taking his time until all but the widest part of the plug was inside of her.

“Jesus Juggy,” She moaned softly.

“Are you okay?”

“It feels good,” She decided. “Weird but good.”

“Good.” He replied, picking up the vibe. He flipped it back on low and spread her folds open. He traced small circles around her clit, careful not to apply any pressure directly to it.

“Play with your nipples.” He ordered, pushing her to the edge with the vibe. “Don’t come yet.”

“So close.” She moaned, gently toying with the clamps attached to her nipples. They were cold metal that seemed to intensify her every motion. She couldn’t stay still as he tormented her with the vibe. “Baby please.”

“Hold it.” He warned her, “Don’t let go yet.”

“I- I can’t.” She moaned, her head thrown back as Jughead pressed the last of the plug into her. Her eyes shot open and her vision darkened at the edges as pleasure coursed through her. Jughead held the vibe against her clit, flipping it to the lowest setting as he slipped out of his pants.

“I’m going to fuck you now.” He warned her, settling himself between her legs as he kept the vibe in place.

“What about the plug?” She asked, coming down from her high. She tried to wriggle away from the vibrator that was just on the edge of being too much.

“I promise, it will feel amazing for you.” He assured her, pulling the vibe away long enough for her to recover. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed inside with one quick motion.

“Jug-“ She gasped, not anticipating how good it would feel. With the plug in her ass and Jughead inside of her she felt more full than ever before. She felt herself throbbing around him, almost on the edge again.

“You feel so good Betty.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jughead replied, each word accompanied by a carefully timed thrust. He leaned forward and carefully removed her nipple clamps, ripping a sharp cry from her chest.

“Fuck.” She hissed through her teeth. “Are you okay?” He asked, slowing his motions

“Green,” She groaned, throwing her head back. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

“Yes ma’am.” He teased, grabbing the vibe from beside them and slipping it back onto her clit. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she instantly came undone around him, her whole body jerking with the sensation. She grabbed onto Jugheads shoulders, her nails digging into the skin.

The sight of her alone was too much for him as he found his own end. He stilled on top of her before wrapping her in his arms and rolling them onto their sides.

“How was that?”

“Good,” She assured him, her voice a little horse. “So good.”

“Good.” He breathed, obvious relief playing across his face.

“I didn’t expect it to hurt when the clamps came off.” She confessed, half laughing.

“Did you like them?” Jughead asked, running his hand over her ass.

“Very much, actually.” She decided, suddenly very aware of the plug still inside of her.

“How about the plug?”

“We’ll have to do that again, soon.”

“That good huh?” He asked, wrapping his fingers around the jewel at the end of the plug.

“Leave it.”

“The plug?”

“I want to be able to take you.” She confessed, flushing a furious shade of red.

“God, could you get anymore sexy?” He asked, pressing a kiss against her lips.

“I need to get back to work.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I wish I didn’t.” She sighed, pulling away.

“At least let me get you something to eat and drink.” He urged. “I’ll make spaghetti.”

“Okay,” She agreed, giving him a peck on the cheek. It was the only thing he could cook, but she loved it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead wakes Betty up with a surprise but Betty has a surprise of her own.
> 
> Or, Bughead tries anal.

“Juggie?” Betty mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed in through the window, casting a yellow glow across Jughead’s shoulders. He was between her legs, gently tugging at the edges of her black lace panties. She lifted her hips up to allow him easier access, still half asleep.

“Good morning beautiful,” He beamed, pulling the panties off and tossing them to the side.   
  
“Isn’t it too early for you to be up?” She asked, although she wasn’t complaining. Normally she had to wake him up in the mornings.

“We have plans today.” He teased, running his finger tips down the insides of her thighs.

“We do?”

“You’ll see,” Jughead assured her, lowering his lips to her hips. He pressed a soft line of kisses from one hip bone to the other, gently nipping at the skin as he finished. He slid his hands under her legs and pushed them up to allow himself better access. A devilish grin played across his face. “May I?”

“Mmm, yes.” She agreed sleepily.

He carefully balanced her legs on his shoulders and slipped his hands under her ass, groping her. He paused as his fingers brushed against something.

“What’s this?” He asked, gently tugging at the base of the plug. She had all but forgotten about inserting it the night before.

“Mm, told you I wanted to be able to take you Juggie.” The words came out near a moan as he toyed with the plug.

“Did you sleep in this all night?”

“Yes sir,” She replied, her fingers grasping at the sheets. She hadn’t expected him to find it, but she couldn’t help but be glad that he did.

“So good for me Betty.” Jughead whispered, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh. He pressed another kiss beside it, then another, and another, until he had planted a trail all the way up the inside of her leg.

“Do you want me to eat you?” He teased, his breath heavy against her skin.

“Please.”

“Since you’ve been so good for me.” He spread her open and lowered his mouth onto her. He flicked at her clit with just the tip of his tongue, barely enough to be a tease. With his free hand he carefully pulled at the plug until it popped free and slowly pushed it back inside her.

She wound her hands in his hair, tugging at his dark locks. Soft desperate whimpers left her lips, urging him on. He moved his mouth down to her slit and lapped at her juices as she gasped.  
  
Betty guided his mouth back up to her clit and crossed her ankles behind his back. He picked up the pace of the plug, fucking her ass with it in ernest now. She moaned uncontrollably as he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

A cry of pleasure ripped from her throat as she came undone. Jughead pulled the plug from her ass and held her steady as he kept working his tongue against her clit. She writhed against the bed, unable to get a coherent sentence out as she teetered on the edge of overstimulation.   
  
“J- Juggie,”

He hummed in response, flicking his tongue against her one last time as he lowered her onto the bed. He laid down on his side next to her, almost painfully hard against her leg. “How was that?”

“So good,” She managed, her heart racing in her chest.

“Good,” He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Do you need anything?”

“You,”   
  
“I’m here.” Jughead promised, wrapping an arm around her.

“I mean I want you,” She said, averting her gaze.

“Want me how?”

“You know,”

“You have to say it Betts. I won’t do anything unless I’m positive you want it.” He teased, circling her nipple with his finger tips.

“Juggie,” She whined, the faintest bit of blush creeping across her already reddened cheeks. She was fully capable of being dominant in the bedroom, but this was one area that left her feeling nervous.

“You have to say it baby,”

She groaned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it over her face. “I want you to fuck my ass.”

“Roll onto your side.” Jughead said, reaching over and pulling a bottle of lube and the bullet vibrator out of the nightstand drawer.

She complied quickly, tossing the pillow she’d thrown over her face to the ground.   
“You don’t need to be embarrassed Betts.” He offered. “We don’t have to do this.”

“I want it, I just feel weird asking for it.” She decided, looking at him over her shoulder.

“I’m going to go really slow, okay?” He said, applying a liberal amount of lube to his fingers. He pressed one against her ass, holding his breath as it slid in with ease after the plug. “Is this okay?”

“It’s good,” She decided as he inserted another. His fingers felt different compared to the plug and it was a lot more erotic.

“Let me know what feels good and tell me to stop if anything hurts.”

“I will,” She breathed, her hand sliding down to her clit. She slowly toyed with herself as Jughead scissored his fingers open inside her, focusing on the sensations.

“You’re opening up so easy for me.” He hummed, pulling both fingers out. “I’m going to add another. This is going to be a little bit of a stretch so tell me if I need to stop.”

“Please,”

He slid three fingers inside of her, holding still for her to adjust. She pressed her ass back against his hand, ignoring the slight burn.

“How do you feel?” Jughead asked as he slowly worked his fingers inside of her, spreading her open. He pulled back until they were almost out and applied more lube, making them slide back in much more easily.

“Good.” She decided, rubbing herself in quick circles.  
  
“Are you ready for more?”

“Please,”

He carefully pulled his fingers out of her and coated himself in what was probably too much lube. “Are you ready?”

She nodded. “Go slow.”

“Of course,” He said, grabbing a the bullet vibrator from the edge of the bed. He flipped it on the lowest possible setting and slipped it into the hand still working at her clit. “This should help.”

He lined himself up with her ass and gently pushed forward, her head tilted back against his shoulder. He grabbed ahold of her hip, holding her still as the head slipped inside of her.

“Fuck,” The word left her mouth like a hiss as he pressed farther into her. He kept slowly pushing forward until his hips were flesh with her ass and held himself there.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just-“ She trailed off, unable to describe the sensation. She took the vibrator away from her clit, trying to get herself used to the sensation of being filled so full.   
  
“I can stop.” He assured her, holding as still as night.  
  
“No, it’s just a lot.” She breathed. When did she get so short of breath? “I just need a moment.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Juggie, stop.” She managed, willing herself to stop breathing so heavy. “It feels amazing, like every nerve in my body is lit up.”

He kissed her in response, planting a trail of kisses along the back of her neck. “You feel so good Betty. You’re taking me so well.” He said, knowing exactly how to calm her down.

“Jesus Juggie,” She whimpered, bringing the vibrator back to her clit. “Please move.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” He teased, pulling back fractionally before pressing forwards again.

Having him inside of her was different than his fingers or the plug, it was something more. They had barely started and she was already climbing towards the edge.   
  
“Not yet Betty,” He warned as she bit her lower lip to hold back a moan. “Be a good girl and wait for me.”

She pulled the vibrator away again, focusing on her breathing to keep herself from going. With every single thrust she felt her restraint failing. “Juggie, I can’t.”

“Hold on baby,” He warned, quickening his pace. He reached over and grabbed the vibrator from her hand and flipped it to the highest setting. He pressed it against her clit and that was all it took.

Her back arched against him as she came undone. Every wave of her orgasm had her tightening around him, the slight burn only making her come even harder. She shook in his arms as wave after wave overtook her. She tried to wiggle away from the vibrator but he held it hard against her.

“Color?” He groaned through gritted teeth as he came inside of her, holding his hips perfectly still.

“Green-“ She managed to choke out despite the overstimulation. She couldn’t get enough.

Jughead slowly flipped through the settings on the vibrator down to the lowest before he turned it off and tossed it to the side.   
“Are you okay?”

She nodded quickly, her entire body jello.   
  
“I’m pulling out.” He warned, separating their bodies. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

“Here,” Jughead said, gently wiping away the mess they had made with a towel from the bathroom. He nestled in behind her, wrapping her in his arms. “You’re being quiet.”

“Words are hard.” She decided, grabbing his hand and entwining it in hers.

“It makes me nervous when you’re quiet after sex. I worry.”

“I just had the most mind blowing orgasm of my life. I need a minute.” She teased.

“That good huh?”

“I think I love that new vibrator,” She smiled, rolling over on the bed so that she could look at him. “And you.”

“I love you too Betty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Writersgothic  
> Shoot me ideas and suggestions!
> 
> Bless. xx


End file.
